Brother Bonding
by shortfury18
Summary: Loki is being held by Tony in New York. Thor comes and suggests they have a "brother bonding" time. Mo and Becky O.C's decide to join them. Everything that can possibly go wrong, happens. A collab penny-from-heaven5


Avengers 2.75

Becky:

After Mo explained her reasons for staying, Nick Fury agreed. Steve said, "So, did we come here for no reason?"

I smiled broadly and piped, "No, this was a business meeting that turned into a reunion for Becky!"

Steve smiled and rubbed my back. I saw Mo turn to Loki and they started talking. She had that lovesick look on her face and I got nauseas. Tony glanced at them and pretended to run for the bathroom. I just laughed. Thor caught my eye and scooted closer to me.

"Hey, Becky," he started.

I started giggling like crazy. "Hi, Thor…"

Thor just smiled at me. I smiled back and then I heard Mo laugh. I looked over and caught Loki kissing her. I stuck my tongue out and turned back to Thor. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do you not like a little love?" he asked.

I shrugged and leaned closer. "I like it when it comes from you."

He smiled and kissed me. We kissed for a while until I heard Tony gagging again. We released and I glared at Tony.

"When did this become the love room?" he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't say that if Pepper were here!" I shot back.

Tony shut up and I laughed. He shrugged and added, "But she's not here, is she?"

He left to his room muttering, "I can't stand all this mush!"

Thor yelled after him, "Well, Stark, I'm just going to kiss Becky some more!"

Tony screamed, "Eww!" and ran away.

Thor just smiled at me. He looked at Loki and got that look whenever he got an idea. I groaned.

"What stupid idea do you have now?" I asked, expecting the worst.

Thor took my hand and led me over to Loki and Mo. Thor cleared his throat and Loki and Mo glanced at us.

"Well, brother, it looks like things have cleared up now," Thor started.

Loki pulled his signature, "I don't care what you're saying," look and shrugged. "You could say that."

Thor sat down next to Loki. "I was thinking… Why don't you and I spend some time together?"

Mo shot up. "No! I won't be separated from Loki again!"

I nodded. "For once, I agree with Mo."

Loki nodded. "I'll take a raincheck."

Thor looked confused. "A…raincheck?"

I whispered in his ear what it meant. His eyes lit up. "Oh! But I don't want to take a…raincheck."

Loki groaned. "Fine. But Mo will join us."

I put my hand on my hips. "I'm coming too!"

Loki's lip curled. "Fine; _Becky_ may come too."

I growled at him. "I am coming."

Thor smiled and stood up. "Then it's settled! We will spend some time together!"

Mo and I exchanged a look. We both knew that this wouldn't end well.

Mo:

This was going to get weird.

Thor had just come over to where me and Loki were sitting, and suggested some "brother-bonding" time. I, of course, wouldn't leave Loki's side, so Thor's idea became a double date. We were doomed.

Thor and Loki would be bickering the ENTIRE time, so Becky and I would be simply miserable. Apparently, this thought passed through her head at the same time, and we both gave each other a sympathetic look. This would be the worst day ever.

"How about tomorrow, brother?" Thor asked.

"Fine, it's not like I'll have plans tomorrow anyway." Loki said.

"Wait," I started, "Loki, aren't you not allowed to leave Tony's sight?"

"Yes, so I can't go on your date!" Loki said to Thor, smiling.

Thor got up and walked back to Tony's room. He opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Hey, you're supposed to knock!" Tony yelled.

"Stark, can Loki leave the tower tomorrow?"

"Ya, sure, just GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Tony exclaimed.

Thor came back, grinning. "So, it's settled! We'll be spending tomorrow together!"

Thor was grinning, Loki looked absolutely miserable, I was just sitting there, dreading tomorrow, and Becky's face looked like half of her was saying, "Thor's an idiot", and the other half was saying, "He's so hot".

Then, I realized all the Avengers were still in the room, watching the whole conversation we just had.

"Okay, everybody, I think you all should be heading back to… where-ever I picked you up," Fury said.

All the Avengers said goodbye to Becky and Thor while me and Loki stood awkwardly in the corner. We didn't care about anyone else right now; we were just talking about how miserable tomorrow was going to be.

After everyone left, we ate some food, then went to bed. Thor stayed with Becky in her room, and me and Loki went to our room for the night.

Becky:

Thor and I lied in bed together. He smiled at me.

"Are you excited about tomorrow, Becky?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess…" I bit my lip and turned away from him. He sensed this.

"Becky, what is wrong?" he asked.

I sighed and turned to face his deep, blue eyes. "I just think that maybe this a bad idea. I mean, you and Loki _used_ to get along." I looked down. "Those days are gone."

Thor cupped my chin in his hands. "That's why we're doing this. I want those days back." He smiled. "And maybe you and Momae will become friends."

I scoffed. "Maybe."

Thor kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, my love."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Thor."

The next morning, Thor and I met Loki and Mo in the living room.

Loki was sitting on the couch, his face dark and his eyes flaming. Mo sat next to him, her nose turned away from us. She scooted closer to Loki and took his hand. Loki looked up and saw us. Thor smiled broadly.

"Good morning, brother! Today is the day!" he boomed.

Loki covered his ears. Mo's nose scrunched up but Thor didn't seem to notice. I smiled and tried to act like everything was normal. Thor went to Tony's door but I stopped him before he barged in.

"Here, let me," I suggested.

Thor backed up so I could knock on Tony's door. He opened it and he looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy and his usual thick, combed hair was tossed in every which way. He was slouching and glared at me when he saw me.

"What."

I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes. "Tony, can we take your car?"

He stood up. "My baby? No way!"

I pouted. "Well, I guess Loki will stay here and pout and moan all day. And Mo will stay here too, and they'll be kissy together."

His eyes widened. He disappeared for a second and when he came back, he threw me the car keys.

"Leave! Take him with you! I can't take it anymore!"

He slammed the door and I smiled. I took Thor's hand and led him to the living room.

"Well, let's go."

When Loki wouldn't get up, Thor pulled him up, almost pulling his arm off. Mo cursed at Thor and I knew this day would be horrible.

We went to Tony's car and climbed in. I took the driver's seat and Thor suggested Mo sit next to me. Before she could object, Thor had her strapped in and Loki sitting next to Thor in the back. I sighed and started the engine. I turned to face Thor.

"Where to?" I asked.

Thor smirked. "Shawarma."

I started the drive to Shawarma's. On the way there, Thor and Loki were constantly fighting. Mo rolled her eyes and looked back at Loki. Loki was complaining that he wasn't comfortable and Thor was yelling at him for not taking advantage of the situation. Finally I just stopped the car, but Thor or Loki didn't notice. Mo looked at me strangely.

"Why'd you stop?" she shouted over the arguing.

"I can't stand their fighting!" I shouted back.

I turned to face them and yelled, "Hey!" They looked at me and I sighed. "Would you two please stop fighting? I can't concentrate."

Loki rolled his eyes and turned away from Thor. "You're not the one who has to sit with the imbecile."

Oh no, I thought. This is going to get bad. Thor sat up and glared at Loki. "I have had enough of you, brother!"

Loki didn't bat an eye. Mo looked worried and glanced at me for help. I sat up, too, and took Thor's arm.

"Thor, please calm down," I soothed.

Thor looked at me with those blue eyes and I knew that he wasn't going to be calm anytime soon. I sat back down whispered to Mo, "Get ready for some lighting."

Thor waved his hammer in the air and Loki's eyes widened. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst.

Mo:

Loki just wouldn't go to sleep, so I just stayed up with him. We were sitting in bed, and it was 3 in the morning, so I was starting to get really tired.

"Loki, just go to sleep," I begged.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"My brother's an idiot."

"So?"

"So, I don't want to go tomorrow!"

"Hey, at least I'll be there! That's better than you two alone."

He gave me a sarcastic look.

"I know you two don't get along, but I know somewhere deep inside of you that you want to get along with Thor. And that you still love him."

Loki just sat there. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Go to sleep."

I rolled over and fell asleep.

Before I knew it, we were in the car. Becky was driving, and the boys were in the back seat yelling at each other.

Eventually, Becky stopped the car.

"Why'd you stop?" I yelled.

"I can't stand their fighting!" she yelled back.

She yelled "Hey!" and the boys stopped and looked at her. She told them they need to stop arguing. Loki said he didn't want to sit next to the imbecile (Thor), and Thor got super mad. Becky tried to calm him down, but he didn't.

"Get ready for some lightning," Becky whispered to me. He started to swing his hammer, Loki's eyes widened, and Becky closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes.

I started to freak out, then calmed down and closed my eyes. I opened them and looked at Thor. I whispered "_Freheah_."

Thor froze, hammer mid-swing. Becky opened her eyes and looked at me, gaping. Loki started to laugh, but I repeated the spell on him, too. They were frozen, but I knew they could see and hear me.

"Now look at me," I said.

Their eyes moved toward me, but the rest of their bodies remained still.

"You two need to behave! We are out of the tower, so we are not going back. You," I pointed toward Thor, "need to calm down and let your brother be, for now. You," I pointed at Loki, "need to stop complaining! You should be glad you got out of that jail of a tower! So, both of you need to be quiet! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! And if you don't, me and Becky will go shopping, and believe me, you two don't want to go shopping," I said with an evil grin. I looked at Becky, and she gave me a grateful, approving look.

We looked back at the boys, and I released them.

"Uh…" Thor started.

"Nope." I said.

"But-" Loki said.

"No arguing. It's settled. No talking unless you have something nice to say!" I said. I turned back around, thankful for a quiet car. Becky looked at me and mouthed "Thank you", then started the car and continued to drive to Shawarma's.

It was quiet in the back seat for a while, but then Thor said, "I'm sorry, brother. I shouldn't have released my anger on you."

Loki grumbled something.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I said, grumble grumble."

"Brother, speak up, I can't hear you," Thor said.

"I said I'm sorry!" Loki said loudly.

Becky and I gasped quietly. I looked into the back seat.

"You're quite forgiven, brother," Thor said with a smile. Then he gave Loki a bear hug.

"Aww!" Becky said with a grin.

"Can't… breathe…" Loki gasped. Thor let go.

"That deserves some Shawarma!" Becky said, "Because we're here!"

We all got out of the car, and Becky and Thor walked in ahead of us. I put my arm around Loki.

"That was very big of you, sweetie," I said. I gave him a big kiss, and we walked in to get some Shawarma.

Becky:

As we were walking into Shawarma, I stopped. "Wait, Thor! Get rid of your hammer."

Thor mumbled something and his hammer flew away into the air. I smiled as Thor put his arm around my waist. Loki was mumbling to himself with his arms crossed. Mo smiled and looped her arms around his. He smiled at her.

We walked in and sat at a table. Thor was smiling broadly while Loki was still complaining. Mo held his hand and he brightened up a bit. A waitress came and asked what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have the delicious, warm, brown liquid!" Thor exclaimed. The waitress looked confused.

I translated, "Coffee. And I'll just have some Sprite."

The waitress glanced at Loki and he turned to Mo. "What are you having?"

Mo smiled. "We'll both have lemonade, please."

The waitress left to get our drinks. I glanced at Thor. "What are you getting to eat?" I asked.

He looked at the menu. "I'll have the ham sandwich!" he exclaimed. I looked at where he was looking. I smiled.

"That looks good. I'll have that, too."

Loki glanced at Mo. "What are you having, Momo?"

Thor groaned. "Why can't you make your own decisions? Why are you dependent on Momae?"

Loki stood up. "How long have you lived here? Longer than I have, brother. I don't know what these Midgardian's eat or do!"

Mo whispered, "Please sit down, Loki-poo."

Loki growled at Thor and sat back down. I held Thor's hand and whispered, "Please try to respect Loki."

Thor just smirked at Loki. "Fine. I will."

I smiled. "Thanks, Thor."

The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. She glanced at Loki strangely; it was probably because of when he yelled at Thor. She took our orders and hurried off. Soon, she came back with our food.

Loki just poked at his salad while Thor scarfed down his sandwich. They were so different it was hard for me to believe that they were brothers. I glanced at Loki and he was grumbling to himself and glancing angrily at Thor. I stood up and announced, "I'll be right back."

I motioned Mo with my eyes to follow me. She stood up and followed me to the bathroom. When we walked in, I groaned.

"This is nothing like I expected," I complained.

Mo nodded. "Same with me."

"They're nothing alike and they fight constantly. Thor's so out there and Loki just stays to himself."

Mo smiled. "But that's why I love him."

I smiled back. "Yes, me too."

Just then, there was a loud crash and Mo and I ran out of the bathroom. Thor had summoned his hammer and was about to bash Loki. Loki was crouching underneath the table while everyone ran out of the restaurant.

Mo and I yelled at the same time "No!" as Thor was bringing his hammer down on Loki.

Mo:

"_Freheah_! _Oneayah-sobdeshe, tycalios-meshsa_!" I yelled. Why do I always have to do this? Thor and Loki froze, as did everything else in the world.

Becky looked at me. "What did you do this time?"

"I froze time."

"WHAT?"

"I need to fix this stupid mess! _Hoshea-taliosious_!" The people that had run out of the restaurant drifted back in the restaurant, frozen mid-running. They created a group inside the restaurant. I walked up to all the people that had seen Thor and Loki.

"_Memogchia_." Their memories of what just happened disappeared. They drifted back to where they were before the incident.

"Now, Thor and Loki."

I walked over to Thor and Loki. I whispered a few spells while Becky walked to my side. After I was done with the spells, Thor and Loki were tied up in their seats with gags over their mouths. Thor's hammer was by his side. They were now mobile, writhing and wriggling in their binds. I tried to pick up Thor's hammer, but it wouldn't budge. I forgot he was the only one that could move it. I crouched down next to it.

"_Flieog_ Asgard, _imoshia permeashio_." The hammer flew away.

"That's for getting your hammer!" I said to Thor. I removed his gag.

"What did you do with my hammer?" Thor said, infuriated.

"I put a spell on it to fly back to Asgard and stay there temporarily, even if you summon it."

"Why, you-" I put his gag back on. I walked over to Loki, and Becky walked over to Thor and whispered something in his ear. I untied Loki's gag, and asked, "What did you do?"

"How would you know it was me and not _him_?" He gestured to Thor with his head.

"Because I know you. You started it."

"You know me well. After you two left, I told him that it was his fault that you two left and he went nuts." Thor started writhing even more in his seat. I tied Loki's gag back on, and then went to Thor. I took off Thor's gag, and asked him what he thought happened.

"Loki accused me of something I didn't do!" I tied back on his gag.

I walked a distance away, and I gestured Becky over.

"What should we do with them?" I asked.

Becky:

After Mo sent away Thor's hammer, he looked like he wanted to kill her. Mo put the gag back in his mouth and he started struggling again. I whispered to him, "It's for the best, love. And I feel more comfortable without the hammer."

That seemed to calm him down a little bit. I heard Mo talking to Loki she said, "What did you do?"

He pleaded innocent but in the end he told her what he did. "After you two left, I told him that it was his fault that you two left and he went nuts."

Thor started struggling again and his eyes were flaming. Mo tied Loki back up and went over to Thor and untied his gag. "Loki accused me of something I didn't do!" he protested.

Mo put the gag back in his mouth and motioned me over. "What should we do with them?" she asked.

I bit my lip and glanced over at them. Loki was glaring at Thor and Thor looked like he was going to kill someone. I sighed.

"When Thor's like this, he won't listen to anyone. Sometimes, not even me. We have to calm him down somehow. What about Loki?"

Mo glanced at him. "Loki's all bark and no bite. He can't do anything without his powers. He'll calm down in a second. I'll talk to him." She sighed. "But what should we do with them?"

"Hmm… Maybe we should separate them. Then we could talk to them separately."

Mo nodded. "That sounds good. I'll get Loki and you get Thor."

We separated and I went over to Thor. He was still writhing and was trying to get out of his bonds. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I took the gag off and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk. Just come with me."

I untied him and led him over to another empty table. Mo and Loki went over to the other side of the room. I sat Thor down and I sat down next to him.

"Now, you _have_ to calm down. I know that you're angry, but−"

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I feel," he mumbled angrily, shooting a glare at Loki.

I sighed. "Okay, but you need to concentrate. Now tell me, what exactly happened when Mo and I left."

He growled under his breath. I saw that his jaw was tensed. I took his hand and rubbed it affectionately.

"Calm down and then tell me."

He took a deep breath and began. "When you and Mo left, Loki turned to me. He said, 'You know it's your fault that they left. You're so messy and loud that they just couldn't take it. I bet Becky's going to leave you.'" He closed his eyes and growled in his throat. He opened them again. "But he didn't stop there. He said, 'Also, you're so uncontrollable. Becky will probably get a restraining order. Now, I on the other hand, am calm and complexed, so Mo will stay with me.' Loki shrugged casually and said, 'But you on the other hand… Good luck.' When he said that, I summoned Mjölnir (Me-uhl-neer) and attacked Loki." He sighed. "I don't know what came over me. Loki just…"

"Pushed your buttons?" I suggested.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes." He frowned and looked at me with his blue eyes. "Were you really going to leave me?" he asked.

I caressed his cheek. "Never in a million years. I love you just the way you are. Don't ever change."

With that, I kissed him. He smiled and hugged me. He seemed calm now, but I wanted to make sure.

"Are you calm enough now? Can you face Loki?" I asked.

He jaw tensed and his eyes flamed. "Yes, I can."

I was skeptical. "First, relax and calm down."

His jaw relaxed and took and deep breath. He nodded. I took his hand and led him over to Mo and Loki.

Mo:

Becky suggested that we each talk to Thor and Loki, separately. That sounded like the best plan, so I agreed. Becky took Thor to one side of the room, and I took Loki to the other side.

"What did you say to Thor when we left?"

"I told you already!" Loki exclaimed.

"Everything. Now."

He sighed and started to spill. "When you and Becky left, I turned to Thor. I said, 'You know it's your fault that they left. You're so messy and loud that they just couldn't take it. I bet Becky's going to leave you. Also, you're so uncontrollable. Becky will probably get a restraining order. Now, I on the other hand, am calm and complexed, so Mo will stay with me.' I shrugged and continued, 'But you on the other hand… Good luck.' When I said that, Thor summoned Mjölnir and attacked me."

All I could do was keep myself from slapping him.

"That is terrible! Why would you say something like that?" I yelled at him.

"He's just so… so…"

"So what?"

"PERFECT!" he exploded. Then he slammed his head against the table.

"Aw, sweetie," I started rubbing his back, "nobody's perfect."

"Thor is!" he moaned, head still on the table.

"Look at me." He lifted his head off the table.

"Am I perfect?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No, I'm not. I'm not perfect. I have no mother, and I have soft spots. Now, ask me if you're perfect."

"Am I perfect?" he asked.

"No. You just want to be loved and respected, and this causes you to get angry. That's your imperfection. Thor isn't perfect. He has a terrible temper!"

Loki laughed a little.

"So, you need to realize that he isn't perfect, and neither are you. You both aren't similar, but you are brothers. And if you respect him, he will respect you."

Loki looked at me, then leaned forward and tried to kiss me. I put my hand up to his lips.

"No kissing until you apologize."

He gave me a brief, angry look, but it melted away quickly. Thor and Becky started walking over to where we were sitting. Loki and I got up, and we stood in front of them. Loki looked down at his shoes, so I nudged him a little.

"I'm sorry, Thor. What I said was truly unforgiveable, and I really did not mean any word of it." Loki said, never breaking eye contact with Thor.

Thor looked skeptical at first, but then said "You're forgiven, brother."

"Okay! Now that that's all settled, let's go somewhere else." Becky said. She threw down $10 on the table while I said a spell that made time continue on. The world came back to life again, as if nothing had happened. Becky and Thor walked out to the car, but before me and Loki walked out the door, I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him a good, long minute. When I let go, I said, "Good behavior deserves an award," and walked out the door. He stood there for a minute, smiling like an idiot, but then followed me outside. We got in the car.

"Where to next?"

Becky:

After Thor and Loki made up, I put a $10 on the table and Mo made time continue on. When we got in the car, I asked, "Where to next?"

Thor glanced at Loki and Loki shrugged. Mo glanced at me and I shrugged. We just sat in the car, waiting for someone to suggest an idea. Finally, it hit me. I turned to Mo.

"Mo, have you had fun today?" I asked.

She played along. "No, Becky, I haven't really."

Thor and Loki exchanged a look. I just smiled and continued. I turned to Thor and gave my best sad puppy look. "Thor, do you want me to have fun?"

Mo did the same to Loki. Thor and Loki said at the same time, "Yes!"

I smiled at Mo. "Well…we want to go shopping."

Mo nodded. "Yes, but…"

Loki sat up. "But what?"

She sighed. "You don't want to do it." She remained sad. "I guess Becky and I will just let you two have fun while we have a miserable time."

Mo glanced at me and smirked. I smirked back. Thor and Loki turned to each other and had a conversation with their eyes. I smiled and waited for their decision.

Thor and Loki turned to us and said, "Let's go shopping."

Mo and I cheered and smiled at Thor and Loki. I batted my eyelashes. "Thank you, Thor."

He just melted and smiled like an idiot. Mo smiled sweetly at Loki. "Thank you, Loki-poo."

He started smiling and giggling like an idiot. Thor and Loki were hopelessly in love. Mo and I smiled at each other and I started the car. We drove to the mall, and when we got there, Mo and I jumped out quickly and ran to the entrance. Loki and Thor slowly got out of the car and slumped to the entrance, but Mo and I were already inside. I took it all in.

The mall was huge! It had everything a girl could want. Mo spotted a shoe store and squealed. Loki covered his ears but tolerated it. Mo ran inside the store and I followed. Thor and Loki just stood awkwardly outside the store, trying to act cool. Mo and I browsed around the store and each bought two pairs of shoes. When we came out, Thor and Loki were having a casual conversation. I exchanged a look with Mo. She was just as shocked as I was.

"Well boys," I started, "we left you for twenty minutes and you didn't kill each other. Well done."

Thor grinned broadly while Loki just smiled at Mo. She blew a kiss at him and he smiled even wider. I walked up to Thor, and he leaned in for a kiss, but I just handed him my bags of shoes. He was surprised but held them anyway. I smiled and kissed Thor. He smiled at me.

Mo gave Loki her bags and he held them away from his body like they were contaminated. Mo and I walked in front of them and giggled while we shopped. As we were walking into a store, I turned to look at Thor and Loki. I smiled because for the first time in a while, they were acting like brothers.

Mo:

Becky and I make a great team. We tricked the boys into going shopping with us!

We went to the mall, and we were having a great time. Well, Becky and I were. Thor and Loki… not so much.

After about an hour of shopping, Becky and I went into another store.

"Hey, Becky?"

"Mmm?" She was browsing at a rack of clothes.

"I think we should stop."

"Stop what?"

"Shopping."

Becky gasped. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, I'm having fun, I just…" I looked at the boys outside. They were almost drowning in shopping bags. "Feel guilty."

"Guilty of what?" Becky continued browsing.

"Forcing the boys to stand out there and wait on us. I think we should go do something they want to do, now that we got to shop."

"Oh, they're fine," she said as she waved her hand.

"Please, Becky. They've had enough." I gave her a big puppy dog look.

"Oh, alright. Let's go." She galumphed out ahead of me outside the store.

"Okay, boys, let's go. Mo and I are done shopping." Becky began walking out of the mall.

I ran up to Loki and grabbed half of my bags.

"Oh, thank you," he heaved, "I thought I was about to lose a finger!"

I laughed.

We walked out to the car and threw all the bags in the trunk. Everybody got in the car, and I turned toward the backseat.

"What do you boys want to do?" I asked.

Thor and Loki looked at each other and grinned.

Becky:

I walked out of the store with Mo following. She took some bags from Loki and he said, "Oh, thank you. I thought I was about to lose a finger!"

Mo just laughed. I walked up to Thor and took some of my bags. He grinned at me.

"I had fun," I said sweetly. I kissed him, good and long. "Thank you, love."

His grin widened as we walked to the car. We threw all our bags in the trunk and climbed into the car. Mo turned to the boys and asked, "What do you boys want to do?"

Thor and Loki looked at each other and grinned. I got a bad feeling, and apparently Mo felt the same. She looked worried. Thor and Loki turned to us and said at the same time, "Barcade."

I was confused. "Where's that?"

Thor answered, "Brooklyn."

"Thor was telling me all about Barcade while you and Momo were shopping," Loki added.

I smiled. "So that's what you were talking about."

Thor smirked and nodded. "Dr. Selvig took me to one when I was banished here. It's an arcade/ bar." He grinned at Loki. "It has everything two gods could want."

They both nodded. I sighed. "Well, alright then. To Barcade."

I started the car and drove to Brooklyn. Thor gave me directions from there. Eventually, after lots of confusion, we arrived at Barcade. Thor and Loki hopped out of the car and ran inside. Mo and I followed.

When inside, I just gaped. It was all dark inside except for the lights of the games. It smelled of cigarettes and there was lots of laughing and drinking. We had to check in before we could play.

Before Thor wrote his name down, I said, "Wait. Put down Thomas Banks. That way people don't get curious."

He did and Loki put down Luke Clearwater. Mo and I didn't put our names; we just stood off to the side and watched Thor and Loki bond. They laughed and raced each other on the games. Even though I didn't like it here, I smiled. Mo noticed it and smiled back.

"We may not like it here," Mo started, "but the boys sure do."

I nodded. "As long as they're happy, I'm happy."

Thor looked over and waved. I smiled and waved back. I saw him glance at Loki and I will never forget the look in his eyes. He was happy to have his brother back. Mo sighed contently and I smiled. We watched as the boys played the arcade games and bonded.

Mo:

I sighed as I watched Thor and Loki bonding. It was so cute. The only thing that ruined everything was the fact that we were in a bar, and it smelled heavily of beer and smoke. Eventually, Becky and I started to cough.

"Wow," _cough_, "the fumes in here are really," _cough-cough_, "strong," I said to Becky.

"Ya," Becky replied, "I hope the boys hurry it up." _Cough-cough_.

I start to get a little light-headed. "Uh, Becky, did it get darker in here?" _Cough_.

"No, still," _cough_, "dark and musty," she replied.

I started to sway a little.

"Mo, are you okay?"

The room started to spin. My head hurt.

"Loki! Come quick! Something's wrong with Mo!" I heard Becky yell. It sounded like she was yelling down a tunnel.

I think I fell to the floor, but the room was still spinning, so I couldn't tell. Someone kneeled in front of me; I couldn't see who it was. Then it felt like I was floating; I think someone picked me up. Then my eyes were filled with bright sunlight, and then I was set in the car, I think. Someone was shaking me vigorously, and then it stopped. Then delicious, cool water was pouring down my throat, and I began to regain some of my consciousness. My vision and hearing became clearer; someone was saying my name.

"Mo! Mo! Mo, please wake up!" As my sight came back, I realized Loki was holding me by the shoulders and shaking me. Then I started coughing again.

"Oh, thank Odin," Loki whispered, then spoke up and said, "Mo? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think I'm okay," I croaked. I looked up and saw Thor and Becky standing outside the car behind Loki. I shook my head a little, and my head felt better.

"Okay, no more bars," Becky said. We all laughed a little.

"I'm so glad your okay, Mo," Loki said, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, honey, you and Thor were having fun. That's what's important." I stroked his cheek.

"Okay," I started while sitting up, "let's go somewhere else that won't get me intoxicated! Perhaps somewhere outside?" I suggested.

"I know just the place!" Becky exclaimed.

Becky:

The cigarette smoke was getting to me, but when I glanced over at Mo, she was about to faint. She fell as I lunged to soften her fall. Her eyes were closed and her head was swaying. In a panic, I yelled, "Loki! Come quick! Something's wrong with Mo!"

Loki and Thor rushed over. Loki started hyperventilating and people were pointing and looking at us. Loki picked her up and ran out to the car. Thor and I followed.

Loki set her in the car and started shaking her. "Mo!" he yelled. "Mo! Please wake up!"

The panic finally settled in and I started to cry. "Mo!" I cried.

Loki glanced around panicky. "Thor! I need water!"

Thor ran as fast as he could back into the bar and came back out with two bottles of water. Loki took a bottle, opened Mo's mouth and poured water down her throat. Nothing. Loki was doing anything he could to rejuvenate Mo.

"Mo! Mo! Mo, please wake up!" Loki cried.

Eventually, Mo's eyes fluttered open and Loki laughed with a shaky voice.

"Oh, thank Odin," Loki whispered, then his voice rose and said, "Mo? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think I'm okay," Mo choked.

I hugged Thor and the panic slowly faded away. Mo sat up and smiled, her usual appearance back.

"Okay, no more bars," I said calmly. On the inside, though, my heart was beating fast. I realized then that I almost lost my best friend. The realization struck me and I smiled. Mo was my best friend.

"I'm so glad your okay, Mo," Loki said, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, honey, you and Thor were having fun. That's what's important." Mo rasped.

"Okay," she said, "let's go somewhere else that won't get me intoxicated! Perhaps somewhere outside?" Mo suggested.

"I know just the place!" I exclaimed.

Before I knew it, we were in Central Park, sitting by one of the many lakes.

I had searched Tony's car and found two spare towels lying around. One was for Mo and Loki and the other was for Thor and me.

I put on my sunglasses and looked up at the clouds. Thor had his head on his arms and sighed.

"This is amazing." He sat up. "How did you know of this place?"

I smiled. "One time when I was staying with Tony, he took me here." I sighed contently at the memory. "It was amazing. We had the best time."

Thor took my hand and I sat up. He kissed my forehead. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes I am." I hugged him. "Thank you."

I saw Loki and Mo chatting and laughing. Loki was still shaken up, and so was I. Thor didn't seem shocked or scared, but then again, I wasn't the one who was in a crisis.

We lied on the towels for hours. I never wanted to leave. But soon, I started to get really hot. I didn't take any notice of it but then I started to get goose bumps and my teeth started chattering. I knew what was happening: heat stroke.

I quickly sat up but my head started to spin. I was sweating and shivering at the same time. Thor didn't notice. I stood up but felt light headed. I glanced over at Mo; she seemed fine. Maybe the universe was taking my thought as a challenge. I didn't know it then, but I would be in a crisis.

I slowly walked over to the lake and put my feet in the water. I thought it would work, but it didn't. I searched for the water bottles and saw that there was one near Thor. I stood up again but it felt like the world was upside down.

I yelled, "Thor!" but at first he didn't hear me. I tried again and that was the last of my strength. I collapsed on the grass just as Thor ran over to me. He tore off his shirt and dipped it in the lake. He put it on my forehead.

"Loki!" he cried. "Start the car!"

He picked me up and sprinted to the car. I closed my eyes and then heard Thor mutter, "No, don't close your eyes, Becky! Stay with me!"

I kept them closed as I was placed in the car. I was overwhelmed by cool air conditioning. Thor gave me a bottle of water and poured it down my throat. I opened my eyes and saw Loki and Mo watching me. She gave me a look that said, "Now it's your turn."

I chuckled softly and closed my eyes again. I knew I was going to be alright but I wanted to enjoy this one moment. I opened my eyes and saw Thor gasping. I smiled at him. He sighed and kissed my forehead. Mo climbed into the driver's seat and Loki took shotgun. I sat up and Thor gasped, "Do you need to go home?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I'm fine. Let's go do something else."

Mo smiled and asked, "Where to next?"

Mo:

We were at Central Park, lying around leisurely. Becky had brought us here after my traumatic situation at the bar, and now Loki and I were lying on a towel, enjoying the sunlight and soft breeze that came off the lake. I was lying in Loki's lap, and I could tell he was still shaken about what had happened, so I tried to calm him down a little.

"Loki, do you remember that one time at the palace? I was hiding, and you couldn't find me?" I said, giggling at the memory.

"Yes, and I searched the entire palace looking for you! Eventually, I found you on the roof! You were sitting there as if nothing was wrong!" he exclaimed. We both started laughing.

"That was a fun day, but I got so bored up there waiting for you to find me!"

"You were on the roof! There's nothing to do up there!" We both started laughing again. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Becky was down by the lake, dipping her feet in the water. I watched her, and all of a sudden she got up, started walking, and then fell to the ground.

"Loki, look!"

Loki looked over at Becky and gasped. Thor had run down to her, taken off his shirt, and dipped it in the water. He held it to her forehead, then turned to us and yelled, "Loki! Start the car!"

Loki ran up to the car, unlocked it, and turned the ignition. Thor carried Becky up to the car, and I grabbed the towels and ran back to the car. I threw them in the trunk on top of the shopping bags, and then ran behind Thor to see how Becky was doing. I looked at her, thinking "Now it's the other girl's turn." Loki put his arm around my shoulders, and I was frightened. I thought I was going to lose Becky. She was my friend.

But then, she smiled at Thor, and sat up. Thor asked, "Do we need to take you home?"

She sighed and replied, "I'm fine. Let's go do something else."

I hopped in the driver's seat, and Loki sat in the passenger seat next to me. Thor and Becky sat in the back.

I smiled and said, "Where to next?"

Everyone thought for a moment, and then Thor boomed, "The giant green lady! I believe she is famous to the Midgardians!"

I smiled. "To the Statue of Liberty we go."

I drove for a little bit, and then parked at the ferry station. We all got out and hopped on a ferry to go to the small island that Mrs. Liberty sat upon.

We were all standing at the back of the ferry, and then I realized that people were giving Thor weird looks. Then I remembered he was shirtless!

"Uh, Thor, I think you need to put on a shirt," I said kind of awkwardly. Becky gave me this "I'm going to kill you" look, but then sighed and said, "C'mon, honey, let's buy you a shirt," and they walked to a souvenir guy on the ship who was selling Statue of Liberty memorabilia (which included t-shirts).

When they were gone, I kissed Loki on the cheek, and then rested my head on his shoulders. He put his arm around me, and we rode the ferry the rest of the way, not moving from that position.

Becky:

I took Thor in the shop and searched for a shirt. Thor just stood by the entrance, waiting for me. As I was searching, a couple of girls walked past Thor and flirted with him. Thor didn't know what was happening so I stomped over to them and grabbed Thor.

"Thomas, honey," I said Thor's fake name and emphasizing _honey,_ "I found the perfect shirt for you."

I gave the girls dirty looks and dragged Thor to the shirt rack. Thor was completely clueless of what just happened, but I was still furious with him. He didn't know it, but he was technically flirting with them, too!

I found a shirt, ripped it off its hanger, and paid for it. I threw the shirt to Thor and ordered, "Put it on."

He put it on over his head and I couldn't help but notice how extremely hot he was. But I turned away from him and clenched my teeth. Thor smiled and noticed I wasn't looking.

"Becky, how does it look?" he asked.

I growled, "Fine. Let's go find Loki and Mo."

I stomped out the store and Thor followed, confused. We sat down next to Loki and Mo. Thor sat next to me and put his arm around me. I tensed and scooted closer to Mo. Mo glanced at me strangely and whispered, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Some girls were flirting with him, and he let them!" I hissed.

Mo shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Did he know what he was doing?"

I glared at Thor and then turned back to Mo. "No, but that doesn't change anything."

I turned away from Mo and faced forward. Thor held my hand and I pondered pulling it away, but decided against it.

"Thor," I asked him, "did you notice when those girls came over to you?"

He nodded. "Yes. Why? And why are you mad at me?"

He gave me a puppy dog look and I melted. I kissed him on the cheek. "Those girls were flirting with you."

He had a blank look on his face. I sighed and explained it to him. "It means that they were trying to become your girlfriend."

His eyebrows furrowed. "But I have a girlfriend." He smiled. "You."

I smiled. "I know. I was just upset…and maybe jealous."

Thor kissed my forehead. "I don't love anyone else but you, my love."

I blushed and got chills up my spine. I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me. When he released, I saw the same girls gasping and frowning. I gave them a smug look and hugged Thor.

Soon, we arrived at the "giant green lady", as Thor puts it. We got off the ferry and walked up to the Statue of Liberty. We walked to a tour that was bringing people to the crown. We got in line went into an elevator. We went up so many stories that I lost count. When we got to the top, we had to climb some stairs to get to the crown.

The crown had spaces in it so that you could look over Ellis Island. Thor took my hand and led me to one of the spaces. I felt a little light headed looking over everything. My fear of heights slowly crept over me again. I gripped Thor's hand tighter and he kissed my cheek.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured.

I calmed down and then remembered. He's never been here before. How does he know that!

I saw Loki and Mo standing by one of the spaces with Loki's arms wrapped around Mo's waist. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. I looked back at Thor and hugged him again. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sighed contently. Thor, Prince of Asgard, was mine.

Mo:

When we got to the top of Lady Liberty, we got to look out from the crown. Loki and I took one space, and Thor and Becky took another.

When I looked out, I got a little nauseous. Heights were not my favorite thing in the world. I started to back away from the window, but then Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, and we stood there, looking down at New York.

After a few minutes, our tour guide escorted us back to the elevators, and we began our descent. We rode the ferry back to the parking lot, and we all walked to the car. I hopped in the driver's seat, Loki in the passenger's. Thor and Becky sat in the back seat.

Then, all our stomachs unanimously grumbled. We sat for a second, and then we all started laughing hysterically.

"Well, I guess we need to go eat!" I exclaimed, wiping away some tears from laughing so hard.

I started the car, and we drove downtown. We looked at a bunch of restaurants, but nothing looked good. Then, out of the blue, Loki exclaimed, "There! Let's eat there!" He was pointing to a little pizzeria.

"Fine with me! Everyone good with pizza?" Thor and Becky nodded in agreement, so I parked the car, and we went inside.

We sat down at a booth table, and a waitress came and asked us what we would like to drink.

"Four lemonades, please!" Becky said.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"But I wanted coffee!" Thor whined.

"It's okay, I think you'll like lemonade," Becky said while patting his hand.

The waitress came back with our lemonades, then asked us what we would like to eat.

"Two pepperoni pizzas, please," Loki said.

"Ok, your order will be right out!" our waitress said with a grin.

We only waited five minutes, and the pizzas came. Thor ate one of the pizzas while Becky, Loki, and I divided the other one amongst ourselves. When we were done, we all sighed in content.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I know the perfect place where we can watch the sunset!" Becky exclaimed.

"Where?" everyone asked.

"It's a surprise. I'll drive us there," Becky said.

So we paid the waitress, then got in the car, and Becky began to drive us to the secret spot.

Becky:

I started to drive to the Empire State Building.

The others had no idea where we were going, and I wanted it to be a surprise. Loki and Mo were in the backseat and were trying to guess where we were going. Thor just kept staring at me.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "It's a surprise."

Thor just shook his head and turned to the window. As we were getting closer, Mo shouted, "It's the Empire State Building!"

I groaned. "Mo, you ruined it!"

She shrugged. "Sorry."

I parked a way from the building. We got out and walked to the skyscraper. We walked inside and went into an elevator with lots of people. I looked for the right button and pushed 86th floor. Thor looked at me in astonishment.

"There are 86 floors here?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

Mo gasped and smiled. "Wait, the observatory is on the 86th floor!"

I smiled as we began our ascent. After what seemed like hours, we made it to the 86th floor. The doors opened and everyone gasped. I smiled and took in its beauty.

The Observatory was open to the outside and had glass windows to look out of. Tourists were swarming everywhere trying to get a good look. I took Thor's hand and pulled him to one of the windows. I pointed to the West.

"There's the sunset," I sighed.

Thor nodded. "It's beautiful." He turned to look into my eyes. "Just like you."

Without warning, Thor put his hand behind my neck and pulled me toward him. With his other hand, he swooped down and picked me up. One hand cradled my neck and the other supported my knees. He kissed me until I couldn't breathe. I smiled at him.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you, too."

We kissed until both of us were out of air.

Mo:

When I figured out that we were going to the Empire State Building, I got really excited. I knew the view was amazing, but I have never seen it before!

When we arrived, Becky parked the car and we all walked inside. We took the elevator to the 86th floor. When the doors opened, I couldn't speak. The view was breathtaking! You could see the entire city, east to west, and the ocean outlining its side. I could even see the Statue of Liberty! The sunset made it even more spectacular, because it bathed the entire scene with gorgeous pinks, purples, and blues. The sun was positioned right above the horizon, sinking slowly.

"It's amazing," I whispered. I was standing right next to the observatory wall, taking no notice of all the people around me.

"It is," Loki whispered, "just like you."

I turned to face him, and I gazed into his eyes. His eyes were a bright light blue with a tint of green, like the sea to the east of us.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied. Then he wrapped one hand around my waist, the other at my neck, and pulled me to him as he kissed me. One of my hands combed through his hair, and my other hand pinned him to me from his back.

This moment, I will never forget. After we both had run out of air, Loki let go. He grabbed both my hands, and said, "Mo, we've known each other for a long time. I truly love you, and I don't think anyone else in the universe is right for me." The sun was sinking below the horizon, and the city began to light up.

Loki let go of my hands and got down on one knee. I gasped and held my mouth with both hands. He pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

I started to cry, and nodded. "Yes, yes, Loki, yes!" I said through my tears. He smiled and stood up.

"May I?" He gestured toward my hand. I nodded, smiling through my tears, and he slid the beautiful diamond ring onto my ring finger.

I smiled, tears pouring down my face, and gave him a huge hug.

It was perfect.

Becky:

After Thor and I kissed, he held me in his arms. Thor turned to Loki and gasped. I looked and saw Loki on one knee and Mo crying. She cried, "Yes, yes, Loki, yes!"

Loki stood up and slid a diamond ring on Mo's ring finger. I gasped and ran over to her.

"Mo! You're engaged!" I cried.

People turned to us and started clapping and cheering. Mo hugged me and started jumping up and down. Thor patted Loki on the back.

"Congratulations, brother. I'm very happy for you," Thor exclaimed, with a hint of sadness.

Loki laughed. "Thank you." He took Mo's hand. "I love you so much, Momae."

She kissed him. "I'll love you forever and cherish every moment with you."

I smiled and turned toward Thor. He was smiling but his eyes were sad. I took his hand.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course!" He frowned. "It's just that… I love you the same way, but…"

"But what?" I asked, growing worried.

His deep blue eyes filled with tears. "You have a life here. If we get engaged, then you'll come back to Asgard with me, and you'll have to leave Earth."

I caressed his cheek. "Thor, I love you so much, more than you know. You are my everything." I smiled. "You and Loki can rule together and Mo and I will rule by your sides."

Thor ran his fingers through my hair. "But what about school? And your friends?" He paused. "And your family?"

I brightened because I had the perfect idea. "I'll finish school and then I'll move to Asgard with you. And when the world needs the Avengers, you and I will join them. Together."

He smiled and kissed me. "In that case," he said, and then got down on one knee.

"Becky, will you marry me?" he asked.

I smiled broadly and nodded. "Of course I will, Thor!"

He picked me up and kissed me. Thor pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket and slipped it on my ring finger.

"I was waiting for just the right time." He smiled and set me down. He took my hand and led me over to Loki and Mo. They turned to us and Mo was still crying. Thor held my hand and looked into my eyes as he said, "Let me introduce to you: Becky, Future Queen of Asgard."

Mo cheered and hugged me. Loki nodded at Thor. "Well done, brother, well done."

My prince picked me up and kissed me.

Mo:

Tonight was perfect. Becky and I were engaged, so nothing could ever be better.

We took a final look at the view, then got back on the elevator and headed back to the car. The ride back to Stark Tower was quiet; everyone was simply looking at each other and beaming. Becky pulled the car into Tony's parking spot, and we all rode to the top floor of Stark Tower. Loki and I were holding hands, and Thor had his arm draped over Becky's shoulders. I couldn't help smiling, it just wouldn't stop. Every time Loki caught my eye, I'd look away, blushing and smiling. It seemed the same for Becky.

When the doors opened, we all strolled into the penthouse, beaming.

"And where have you been?"

Tony was sitting there, waiting for us. He certainly looked better than he did this morning, but he looked a little frazzled.

"We were out, having an amazing time!" Becky replied, "We're engaged!"

Tony started to gawk.

"WHAT?"

"Thor and I are engaged, and Loki and Mo are, too!" she said, grinning.

"Oh, great, now this is the honeymoon suite," Tony groaned.

"Don't be such a sour puss!" I said.

"Fine, I'm very happy for you, blah, blah, I'm going to bed." Tony walked to his room and closed the door.

"I think we should all be going to bed as well," Loki said.

"Yes, we should. Brother, I had a marvelous time." Thor extended his hand.

Loki looked at it, then gave Thor a hug. It was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen. Becky and I looked at each other, then gave one another a big hug, too.

"Goodnight, sister-in-law," Becky whispered.

I giggled and said, "Goodnight, sis."

Then we all went to our rooms. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

THE END (for now)


End file.
